


reputation

by starksrhodey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon House Sorting, Dad Draco, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Oblivious Albus, Older Brother James, Scheming Slytherin, father harry, potter-malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksrhodey/pseuds/starksrhodey
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has had it with a certain Gryffindor. And no, he did not need James to fight his battles.Or, Scorpius schemes, isn’t afraid to use his father to his advantage, and McGonagall realizes ‘father’ is not who she suspects.





	1. One

**”My father will hear about this!”** A saying that still caused Minerva McGonagall to sigh in exasperation. The sitting professors all tittered, sharing knowing smiles at the sound of 11-year-old Scorpius Potter-Malfoy. McGonagall watched as the first year sent a warning look in the face of some unknown Gryffindor.

The Slytherin table rallied around the first year, backing him up. She couldn’t help but note how pleased it made her feel. She always enjoyed seeing houses come together, despite the circumstances. Scorpius seemed rather smug about this development. His expression, blond hair, and placement at the Slytherin table seemed all too familiar. It was a sight Minerva had grown accustomed to years ago; on the face of Draco Malfoy.

She sighed wistfully.

Her eyes roamed the hall, pausing at the Gryffindor table to take in the expression of the eldest Potter-Malfoy. McGonagall‘s lip twitched as she watched James Sirius roll his eyes from witnessing his brothers dramatics.

Albus grinned from where he sat next to his blonde twin.

Perhaps the first mistake Minerva made was deciding to ignore the outcry. It did not seem to require her intervention, she reasoned. So she chose to move on. Maybe she would learn next time.

––––

“That Gryffindor prat has the nerve to spread the rumor that I’m the son of- of–“

“Voldemort?” Rose supplied lazily from her position on the grass.

“Voldemort!” Scorpius cried, throwing his arms in the air, “As if Father hasn’t told us several, several times–“

“In detail,” James popped a jellybean in his mouth, nose wrinkling. He always ended up with the earwax ones.

“In detail of the pain staking birth Dad went through!” Scorpius muttered darkly, abruptly plopping onto the grass. 

Albus eyed him dirtily, huffing as Scorpius sent flakes of grass al over his Charms essay. The look went unnoticed. The lot of them were out by the Black Lake, perched under a tree in order to take shelter under the shade before them. Scorpius suspected James was ditching class and used them as an excuse to do so.

It was reaching midday, growing closer to dinner. Hogwarts was full of life as students bustled to and fro. Scorpius rather enjoyed his time spent nestled here. As a first year, he knew it was understandable if he were to become homesick. But that was not the case for young Scorpius Potter-Malfoy. He did miss his parents, that much was clear. However, he couldn’t find it within himself to mourn their absence. He had been preparing for Hogwarts since the ripe age of eight years old.

His father did like to call him Scorpion King. He said it was like Scorpius was born ready to make the world his own. And that, he most certainly would.

It was at this moment that Scorpius chose to reach over, hoping to snag a few jellybeans from James’ stash. Which, he immediately regretted. James swatted his hand, giving his younger brother a glare as he pulled his candy closer.

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

“C’mon, Jamie,” he whined, rolling over onto his side. “I just want a few.”

“Sod off,” James grumbled, glare softening. It was true, the oldest Potter-Malfoy struggled with maintaining a cold demeanor when it concerned his family. “I’m running low, Da promised in his last letter to bring the lot of us a whole trolley of treats tomorrow. He has to bring Pomfrey her monthly supply of potions anyway.”

Scorpius thought to himself. His mind was beginning to piece bits and pieces together... If their dad was planing to visit, it shouldn’t take much to request their father too. After all, he could always guilt trip him. _”Father, we just miss you so very much, you are.. And if Dad is coming, why not make a family day of it?”_

He grinned to himself.

His plan would most certainly show Zacharias Smith Junior.

“What’s up with you and Smith?” James shoved another handful of jellybeans in his mouth, ignoring the longing look Scorpius was sending the bag. “The git still going on about you being the heir of Slytherin? Want me to pummel him?”

Scorpius sighed as if he were taking on a big feat. Explaining such things to James was rather tiring, he figured.

“No, James, I do not wish for you to be _expelled_ for ‘pummeling,’ Smith,” Scorpius spoke slowly, scowling before turning away to inspect his nails. “I’m going to take care of it.”

A snort came from their left.

Both of them whipped around to see Albus laughing into his hand. The dark haired boy glanced up sheepishly, his face going through an assortment of emotions before settling on confusion. 

“Oh, wait,” he paused. “You were serious?”

James broke out into cackles, yelping as Scorpius tackled him to the ground. The impact sent jellybeans flying, Albus and Rose instinctively saving the few they could reach. James gasped, his breath getting knocked out of him as Scorpius shoved at his face.

“You prat!” Scorpius exclaimed. “A sodding _awful, dreadful, poor excuse_ of an older brother!”

“Scorpius!” James voice rose, his larger hands clutching at the younger ones limbs, wincing as Scorpius pinched him, “Bloody hell! Let me up!”

“I’m telling–“

“Father,” the rest of his family voiced.

Scorpius huffed, crossing his arms as he rolled off James.

He had a plan.

“Seriously, Scorp, I’m just a dorm room away,” James yawned. “I can put itching powder in his pants drawer.”

–––––––

_”Dear Father,_

_I’m entirely aware that you’re rather busy with work and the like. However, we do miss you a rather decent bit. James said Dad’s monthly visit is planned for tomorrow. I do know it’s such a late notice, but perhaps you would tag along?_

_I miss having breakfast with you and Dad. It would be quite nice if you two could make it early enough. I do understand if you have prior engagements._

_With love,_

_Scorpion King.”_

“That’ll do it, Iris,” Scorpius beamed up the family owl. He neatly fastened the letter to its leg before offering him a few treats.

Scorpius’ grey eyes followed the small creature as it took off. It soared into the sky, it’s great wing span expanding. The blond Slytherin couldn’t help the pleased feeling settling into his gut.

“Can we go to dinner, now?”

Scorpius eyed his twin speculatively. He figured his plan wouldn’t require Albus being aware. After all, it wasn’t as if he were actually going to do much of anything.. 

It was at dinner when he spotted smirking face of Zacharias Smith Junior. The second year Gryffindor was seated across the hall from the small Malfoy. Scorpius took a measured sip of his pumpkin juice before placing the cup back onto the table. He took his time; dabbing his mouth to get rid of any residue. It was then that he chose to meet Smith’s gaze.

Scorpius flashed him a smirk, inwardly fist pumping as the second year frowned suspiciously. Oh, he would most certainly regret picking at Scorpius Potter-Malfoy, son of the Savior himself and–

Scorpius frowned as his eye caught a quick movement out of his peripheral vision. His eyes slowly trailed the Gryffindor table, furrowing as he met the gaze of his older brother. James Sirius jerker his head to the left, indicating that he was motioning towards Smith. He raised both palms, left hand open as he curled his right one into a fist. They made impact before he jerked his thumb towards Smith, sending Scorpius a questioning look.

The first year Slytherin sighed.

He shook his head before rolling his eyes as James visibly huffed. Never let it be said that the oldest Potter-Malfoy wouldn’t come to his siblings aid. Perhaps, too eager. 

However, Scorpius couldn’t help the niggling feeling of worry. His entire plan and facade of calm depended on the arrival of his father tomorrow morning. Realistically, he knew it was too soon to expect a response. It had barely been thirty minutes since he had sent the family owl off. He could imagine the image of his parents and what they were currently doing.

They probably just finished their meal. His father would begin washing the dishes as his dad prepared tea. The smell of whatever dish they had just previously devoured would still linger in the air. The house would be warm and cozy, the sound of fire wood crackling from the den. They would share lazy grins as they bumped hips at the kitchen counter.

A rock settled in Scorpius’ stomach.

Perhaps he rather did miss his parents.

Scorpius frowned into his dinner plate, tensing up briefly as a nudge came from his side. He glanced up, a smile tugging at his lips as Albus offered him the plate of treacle tart. The brown haired Slytherin was far more perceptive than most gave him credit for.

“Thank you,” Scorpius nudged his brother back. He neatly placed a napkin in his lap as he began to tuck in.

“No problem,” Albus’ voice was muffled around his mouth full of food.

Scorpius attemted to stifle his grin. He couldn’t help but imagine the sound of his dad sighing fondly at the sight of Albus’ uncouth behavior. _”Just like your father,” he would say._

His heart panged.

He rather desperately missed his parents.


	2. Two

It was that next morning that Scorpius Malfoy rose from his bed with butterflies in his stomach. Initially, he felt childish at feeling such a way. Why should he feel nervous at seeing his parents? He couldn’t fathom a real excuse. Except, perhaps it wasn’t seeing his parents. It must be the idea of whether his father would visit as well. 

Scorpius neatly folded his bed covers back before readjusting his pillows. His dad always said a neat bed led to an accomplished day. He couldn’t find it within himself to argue the point. He then turned, shaking his head at the sight of his brothers much messier area. Cleaning was never Albus’ area of expertise.

After getting dressed and cleaning up, Scorpius found himself starring in the mirror of their bathrooms. He was straightening his green tie as Albus chose this moment to sidle up against him. He spared his brother a look, scoffing as Albus sent him a pleading look.

“Albie,” Scorpius spoke in an exasperated tone. He couldn’t help it if he sounded a bit fond. “When will you learn?”

“Why should I when I have you?” Albus retorted cheekily as he tilted his chin up to make way for Scorpius’ slender fingers. 

“How about...” Scorpius trailed off in concentration. He folded the tie carefully, straightening it before stepping back. He nodded. It appeared acceptable. “When you have children of your own?”

“Oh, I’ll learn,” Albus replied lamely.

Scorpius wasn’t so sure.

They made their way down into the common room. Upper years lazily lounged on the furniture; some even dozing off despite just waking up. Scorpius couldn’t help but stumble as Albus interlocked their arms, quickening his pace as he did so.

Clearly, Albus was rather excited for breakfast. He always was when it concerned food. The duo made their haste exit from the dungeons, rounding the corner and stairs that would lead up to the Great Hall. Albus chattered at his side, waxing poetry about steaming eggs and crisp bacon that would be awaiting them.

Scorpius’ heart couldn’t help but grow hopeful as they entered the Great Hall. The wide and towering doors broke open with a groan, revealing the candle lit room before them. Grey eyes carefully scanned the teacher’s table, growing dim as he noted the absence of both his dad _and_ father.

“Scorp, dad and–“

Scorpius drowned Albus out as he whipped his head around. His gaze immediately locked on the backside of **both** of his parents as they stood off to the right of the doors. They appeared to be in deep conversation with McGonagall. The first year figured the three of them must have met outside the Great Hall and hadn’t yet made it to the teacher’s table.

It was at this moment that McGonagall seemed to notice their arrival. She tipped her head towards them, causing their parents to turn in their direction. Green eyes met grey just as Scorpius took off. He didn’t miss the way his dad seemed to nudge his father playfully just as Scorpius hurled himself into his father’s arms.

“Father,” he exclaimed, burrowing into the chest of Harry Potter himself.

Minerva McGonagall could have gasped if she were anyone else. She had grown used to being able to control her emotions. Years of teaching would do that to you. Needless to say, she was thoroughly shocked to the core at this information. She had assumed _father_ would be Draco Malfoy. After all, it wasn’t that long ago when he would cry the same thing.

Perhaps her second mistake was making assumptions. It did encourage her to ponder. Would there be anything else she had wrongly assumed of the Potter-Malfoy household? Perhaps. But only time would tell.

Harry Potter ran his hand over the back of Scorpius’ skull. He clasped his son on the shoulders before forcing him back to allow himself to crouch down. The older Potter peered into his sons pale face, offering him a gentle smile.

“Scorp, I’ll always make time for you and your brothers,” Harry squeezed his shoulder. “You seemed a bit... is everything okay?”

Scorpius twiddled his fingers, shrinking back under the gaze of his father. That was until he remembered where they were. He forced himself to stand tall, offering his parent a reassuring smile.

Harry raised a brow.

“Well...” Scorpius shuffled his feet nervously. “Things could be better, I suppose.”

“I told you to let me pummel him!” James’ voice spoke up suddenly, sounding hushed. Scorpius startled, whipping around to glare up at the presence of his older brother.

“Pummel who?” Draco stepped forward, tugging Albus with him. His grey eyes seemed distressed as he anxiously glanced between the face of a distraught Scorpius and a sulking James.

“No one!” Scorpius interjected, sending James a warning look. “I can handle it, I swear.”

“If you’re being bullied..” Draco began.

“Please, let me handle it,” Scorpius pleaded, turning back to send his father a desperate look.

Harry frowned under the heated eyes of his family. Draco was staring at him expectantly, arms crossed as if he dared Harry to not side with him. Harry’s lips quirked at the thought. Merlin, he loved his husband. He shook the thought away as his eyes roamed over the faces of his sons.

Instinctively, he wanted to allow Draco to handle such matters. However.. Scorpius seemed rather upset. That much was clear. Harry knew how it felt for adults to try and take matters into their own hands. He felt as if his son deserved more credit. Scorpius has a good head on his shoulder along with two brothers who always had his back.

“He can handle it,” Harry shrugged, stepping back. He pressed his lips into a firm line to fight back the smile threatening to break out across his face. Draco did seem rather enraged at his casual nonchalant behavior.

He made to stand up, pausing as Scorpius tugged at his robes. The boy quickly surged to his feet, cupping his father’s ear as he began whispering.

Scorpius Malfoy inwardly applauded himself as he made his request to his father. He stepped back, looking pleased as he crossed his hands behind his back. He was the picture of innocence.

Harry Potter stood to his full height, which wasn’t quite as towering as he had wished. He spared a suspicious looking Draco a small glance before beginning to lead his family towards the end of the Slytherin table.

And if he happened to harden his gaze as his eyes roamed over the Gryffindor table, well. 

No one knew any better.

Scorpius peered around his father’s red auror clad form, sending a pale faced Zacharias Smith a wink. His father truly didn’t know the extent of the situation. However, Scorpius most certainly was not going to be the one to inform Zacharias of the matter.

He would allow him to ponder over the idea of a scorned Harry Potter sending him a warning glance. 

Scorpius Malfoy had not been sorted into Slytherin for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this! I’m still quite new to actually posting my works so please, I would appreciate any and all feedback!
> 
> A small comment goes a long way for fic writers, trust me. You can find me on twitter @winterstarks.
> 
> I’m currently working on a Drarry AU of To All The Boys I Loved Before so stay tuned!


End file.
